Blast From The Past
by kiwihowell
Summary: {Thanks to Celrock, for helping me with my title!} Louise Pickles finds a time machine that her grandfather, Stu, built, she brings her cousins along to the past to meet their parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my new story. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **{Tommy,Phil and Lil are 10, Chuckie is 11, Dil is 9 and Angelica is 12}**

 **{My OC's: Louise Pickles is 10, Kaylee Finster is 9, Ryan Deville is 8, Millie Finster is 6, Nicky and Noah Pickles are 5 and Violet Deville is 3}**

Chapter 1:

The Rugrats gang are all hanging out at Tommy and Dil's house, they were all in the living room. Suddenly there was a bang, it came from the basement where Stu works on his inventions.

"What the heck was that?!" Yelled Tommy.

"Lets go check it out!" Said Dil.

The gang all run down to the basement, to their shock, seven young kids are all standing there behind some sort of machine, looking confused.

"Oh wow, it actually worked!" A young girl, with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes yelled. She looked a lot like Lil, which confused everyone.

"Um..where are we Lou?" Another young girl asked. This girl had bright red hair and beautiful mint green eyes.

"Who are you guys?" Phil asked. The oldest boy and the youngest girl looked shocked to see him.

"Da-" The boy started but the girl who looked like Lil glared at him and he closed his mouth.

"Oh, right, I'm Louise Pickles, and we're all from the future!" The girl said. The others looked shocked.

"The future?!" Phil, Lil and Chuckie yelled.

"Pickles?!" Tommy, Dil and Angelica yelled.

"Yes, Pickles, and yes, from the future. We're all one of your children."

"I think you figured out who I am about now. I'm Louise, and i'm Tommy and Lil's daughter"

"I'm sorry, what?!" Lil shouted, but Tommy looked kind of happy about it.

"Yep, that's right, See them two twin boys?" She pointed at the two boys, One with dark purple hair and brown eyes and the other, shorter, but with bright purple hair and bright blue eyes. "They're your sons, Noah and Nicky."

Lil and Tommy blinked and looked at eachother.

"You guys are like, always kissing and stuff, its gross" Louise said, Noah and Nicky nodded with agreement.

Phil, Dil, Chuckie and Angelica all burst out laughing at that comment, Tommy glared at them.

"Oh shut up!" Tommy said, Lil was too busy blushing bright red.

"Anyways, do you guys want to introduce yourself?" Louise asked the older boy and girl.

"Okay, I'll go first!" The other girl said. "Hi! I'm Kaylee and my parents are Chuckie and Angelica Finster." She said, grinning.

Then, of course, that made everyone, (Except Chuckie and Angelica) start laughing again.

"G-good one!" Phil said, his stomach hurting from laughing, Dil nodded, not being able to talk.

"No! I'm serious! See that girl there?" She pointed to another girl, with dark blonde hair and dark green eyes, she had big, black round glasses on. "That's my younger sister, Millie."

"I'm married, to him?!" Angelica yelled, disgusted.

"Hey!" Yelled Chuckie, who looked offended. "I'm not happy about it either!"

"You two are so in love, it's really cute!" Yelled Kaylee. Millie groaned and spoke up.

"She gets so excited about everything" She mumbled.

"Oh..what about me?" Dil asked.

"And me" Phil said.

Louise smirked and turned to the last two kids. "Your turn, Ry" She said, sniggering.

The boy smiled and walked over, with a little girl holding his hand. Lil aww'ed at her.

Ryan looked and Dil and Phil."Sup, I'm Ryan, and I'm your son."


	2. Chapter 2

_Louise smirked and turned to the last two kids. "Your turn, Ry" She said, sniggering._

 _The boy smiled and walked over, with a little girl holding his hand. Lil aww'ed at her._

 _Ryan looked and Dil and Phil."Sup, I'm Ryan, and I'm your son."_

Chapter 2:

No one laughed this time. Everyone stared at Dil and Phil, waiting for their reactions, Tommy glaring at Phil.

"Please tell me your kidding." Phil said, still in shock. Dil didn't say anything.

"How could I be kidding, just look at us!" Ryan said, and everyone did. Ryan had dark red hair and dark blue eyes. He looked like Phil's twin. They looked at the little girl, she had dark red hair also, but brown eyes, she looked more like Dil.

"Oh..I see your point" Phil said.

"But..how?" Dil spoke up.

"Don't ask me, dude. One second i'm an only kid, next she's here" He said pointing at the little girl, who has yet to say anything.

"W-whats her name?" Dil asked.

"Violet" Answered Ryan.

"Why isn't she talking?" Asked Phil. That made Violet's lip start to wobble, her eyes flooding with tears.

"Nice one man!" Ryan yelled. Violet ran over to Louise, Louise picked her up and hugged her.

Ryan sighed "She only started talking like, 3 months ago."

He continued "You guys never told me why, just she didn't want to talk yet, the only word she knows really is-"

"Daddy" Violet whimpered, looking at Dil.

"That" Ryan finished

"So let me get this straight" Tommy started "Phil and MY little brother are married, with two kids?"

Ryan nodded.

Tommy glared at Phil. "What man?!" Phil yelled. "I didn't plan it, and plus, your married to my twin."

Louise piped in then. "So, parents, any questions?"

They had so many questions.


	3. Chapter 3

_Louise piped in then. "So, parents, any questions?"_

 _They had so many questions._

Chapter 3:

"How did I get with _Finster_?!"

"How did I give birth to _twins?!"_

"When did I become _gay?!"_

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone looked at the person who yelled, to their surprise it was Millie.

Louise sighed "Thank you" She said. "Okay, who wants to go first?"

Tommy raised his hand. Louise nodded.

"Okay da-I mean Tommy, what's your question?"

"When did I even get with Lil?" Tommy asked looking at Lil, who glared at him.

"Well, I don't know much," Louise started "But you got together when you were in high school, so, you were 14."

"14?!" Tommy and Lil both yelled. "How old are we now?"

"35." Louise answered. Tommy and Lil's eyes both widened.

"So we'll be together in 4 years..." Tommy mumbled.

"Jeez" Lil mumbles, while blushing.

"Okay, anyone else?" Kaylee asked. Chuckie raised his hand.

"How old are you all?" He asked.

"10." Louise answered.

"9." Kaylee answered.

"8" Ryan answered.

"6." Millie mumbled.

"5." Noah and Nicky said at the same time.

Violet held up 3 fingers.

"Who's nex-" Ryan started, but was interrupted with a big bang coming from the time machine.

Everyone gasped at what they saw.

 **I just realized I forgot about Kimi. ok.**


	4. Update?

**Should I update this story? I don't know if I should or not..**


End file.
